The present invention relates to a motor vehicle structural element of the type comprising a cross-member and, at at least one end of the cross-member, a first nut presenting a tapped bore for receiving a screw for fastening the cross-member to an upright of the vehicle, the axis of the bore being substantially parallel to the director line of the cross-member.